1. Field of Use
The present invention is directed to storage and shipping containers and particularly to a collapsible, stackable shipping or storage container wherein the respective front and rear, side and bottom walls are so pivotally connected that the complete assembly may be collapsed for storage or transport.
2. The Prior Art
Illustrative of the prior art are the following identified United States Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. NAME DATE ______________________________________ 2,735,568 D. H. Bitney February 21, 1956 2,776,775 C. C. Averhill January 8, 1957 2,793,780 M. D. Walklet et al May 28, 1957 3,981,410 Richard C. Schurch September 21, 1976 ______________________________________
Heretofore, various types of shipping containers have been provided of an open wire mesh construction wherein different methods have been employed for hingedly interconnecting the respective walls, sides and bottoms. Some of the prior art shipping containers are collapsible when not in use. Other shipping containers are made from metal or wood panels.